madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Meeting Private (Epi: 1)
Chapter 1: The Start of An Enemy-Ship March 10th, 2011 Central Park is a nice park in New York City. It's zoo is nice, small, and gets visitors daily. It has penguins, and lemurs, and a...wait a minute! Why am I telling you all this? Chances are,you've all seen The Penguins of Madagascar before. The only difference is that all the characters are babies and Private isn't here yet. Let's go see what the penguins are up to. "Skipper! Skipper!" said Baby Kowalski as he ran up to Baby Skipper carrying a clipboard. "What is it Kowalski?" Skipper asked. "Well I'm not positive because I can't read, but the pictures here make it seem like a new penguin will be moving here today." Kowalski explained. "A new character in the first episode? Well this series is certainly getting off to a lame start." said Skipper. At that very moment, a giant brown box with a sticker that said "Spoons, Idaho" showed up in the penguins' habitat. "Rico!" Skipper called. Baby Rico then came out of the hole that led to the penguins' HQ and stood next to Skipper. "Give me something to open the box with." Skipper commanded. Rico regurgitated something to open the box with and handed it to Skipper. Skipper opened it and out came a baby penguin with a pink and yellow binkie in his beak. "Hello." Kowalski greeted. "What's your name?" he asked. The penguin took the binkie out of his beak so he could answer. "Private." he answered just before putting the binkie back in his beak. "I don't like this guy." Skipper commented quietly. Chapter 2: Getting To Know Him Down in HQ Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico all sat down at the table. "Come on Skipper, why don't you like Private?" Kowalski asked. "I just have a very good feeling that he is a bad guy." answered Skipper. "Well why do you feel that?" Kowalski asked. "Well for starters, he's only said one word since he got here." answered Skipper as he looked at Private walk around the room with his binkie still in his beak. "I see your point, but I think the number at the beginning of it is 3." Kowalski replied. "No it's one." corrected Skipper. "No it's not, it's 3." Kowalski corrected as he started leaning on the table. "1!" Skipper yelled. "3!" shouted Kowalski. Skipper and Kowalski shouted 1 and 3 over and over while Private and Rico talked. Private took his binky out of his beak so he could talk to Rico. "So, I didn't catch your name." Private told Rico. "What is it?" he asked. "Rico." Rico answered. "Nice to meet you." said Private. "1!" shouted Skipper. "3!" shouted Kowalski. "And I don't see why the tall one wants Skipper to talk to me so much. Because he hasn't either." Private said. "Thre..." Kowalski started to yell. "You know what, you are absolutely right." he said as he walked over to Private. "I'm Kowalski." he said. "Nice to meet you." said Private. "And that's..." Kowalski started to say as he pointed at Skipper. Skipper then jumped in the air. "Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Skipper screamed as he flew through the air. Skipper then tackled Kowalski and held him down. "You can't tell him my name!" Skipper ordered. "Why not?" Kowalski asked. "Because he's a bad guy!" Skipper answered. "What?!" Private said in shock. "I'm not a bad guy." he continued. "Yeah, sure you're not." Skipper said sarcastically. "And it doesn't matter anyway whether or not Kowalski tells me your name because I heard him say what it is a minute ago." said Private not understanding that Skipper was being sarcastic. "Oh." Skipper said disappointed. Chapter 3: Let's Talk It Out That Night A giant light went off and this woke him up. "What the?" Private said in confusion. Private looked around and realized he was strapped to a chair. Skipper than walked up to Private. "Hello new guy." Skipper greeted. "Why am I here?! Where's my binkie?!" Private asked. "The answer to the last question is behind my back." Skipper answered. "The answer to the first question..." he started to say. "You mean the answer to the third question!!!!!!!!!!!" Kowalski shouted from another room. "Is because I just wanna ask you a couple of questions." Skipper continued. "Ok, start." Private said calming down. "Why are you here at this zoo?" asked Skipper. "Somebody sent me here." Private answered. "And just where did you live before you came to this zoo?" asked Skipper. "Spoons, Idaho." Private answered. "Is that place made up?" asked Skipper. "No." Private answered. "Oh really? Because it sure sounds made up to me." said Skipper. "But I..." Private started to say. "No interruptions!" Skipper shouted. "Now do you know anything about a dolphin named Dr. Blowhole?!" he answered while getting really close to Private's face. "No." Private answered. "Do you know anything about a puffin named Hans?" asked Skipper. "No." Private answered. "Do you know anything about a panda named Po?" asked Skipper. "No." Private answered. "Do you know anything about a yellow square named Robert?" asked Skipper. "No." Private answered. "Do you know anything about a eufvhifumhdigf named ruiweuitropweufimguirxhg?" asked Skipper. "That doesn't even make any sense!" Private shouted. "I know!" Skipper shouted back. "Are there any more questions?" Private asked. "One more." Skipper answered. "You mean three more!!!!!!!!!!!" Kowalski shouted from another room. "Are you a bad guy?!" Skipper asked while getting really close to Private's face. "No." Private answered. Private figured out how to un-strap himself and started to look around for his binkie. He couldn't find it in the room him and Skipper were in so he decided to look in the other room. "Oh Private, if that is you're real name, I know you're a bad guy..." Skipper started to say. The camera got really close up on Skipper's eyes. "And I will defeat you." Skipper continued. Chapter 4: Getting To Know Everybody Else The Next Morning "And here is the lemur habitat." Kowalski said to Private. "The tall one is Julien, the tiny one is Mort, and the one without a diaper is Maurice." he said as he pointed to each of the lemurs. "Why's Mort hugging Julien's feet?" Private asked. "No one really knows." answered Kowalski. Private and Kowalski walked away as Mort was flinged into the air by one of Julien's feet. "And over there is Marlene." said Kowalski as he pointed at Marlene's habitat. "She's an otter." he continued. "That's nice." Private commented. "But how come none of these animals have been meeting me?" he asked. "Because the zoo has a strict rule that says no new animals are allowed to be met by other zoo animals of a different species unless it's a Friday." answered Kowalski. "Really?" Private asked. "No I just have something important to do and I wanna get this done fast." Kowalski said really quickly. Private and Kowalski walked away while Skipper hid behind a pole. "You may be able to fool Kowalski and Rico, but I know your true identity, sorta." Skipper said. "I know you're a bad guy Private, and I will stop you. Chapter 5: Proof The Next Day Private got out of bed and when he went outside he saw all the other zoo animals just outside the penguin habitat. On the other side of the habitat was Skipper, with a look on his face someone would have if they were about to fight someone. "What's goin' on here?" Private asked. "Oh I just thought we could have a little friendly fight Private, which I doubt is your real name." answered Skipper. "Oh, is this still about that bad guy thing?" asked Private. "Yes." answered Skipper. "Now get out here and fight me." he said. Private climbed up the ladder all the way outside and a moment later, Kowalski came into the habitat carrying three balloon swords. "Huuuuuh!" Private gasped. "Kowalski, I thought you in no way agreed with Skipper." he said. "I don't." said Kowalski. "I'm just here to provide equipment." he continued. Kowalski gave Private a green balloon sword and a gray one that's blade was shaped like an S. He then gave Skipper a balloon sword that was exactly like Private's green one only it was red. "I'm ready." said Skipper. Private made both of his balloon swords touch each other and then a moment later a bunch of explosions happened near Skipper. All the animals watching looked shock. "But I didn't do anything, I swear." Private tried telling everybody. "Well don't say bad words." Kowalski said. Kowalski then started feeling the bottom of his diaper with a really weird look on his face. "Uhh, I'll be right back." Kowalski told everybody. "Don't wait for me to come back to continue the fight." he said as he ran away. Private jumped up really high and when he landed, him and Skipper continued their fight. There was alot of balloon sword clashes, kicking, and more explosions. Skipper then tripped Private when he was running towards him, making him drop his balloon swords. Skipper than took a tiny needle and threw it at the gray balloon sword, popping it, as Private was trying to reach for it. Kowalski than came back and ran into the habitat with a weird device. When he ran into the habitat, he tripped and dropped the device. It landed right next to Private. When Kowalski got up, he realized the gray balloon sword was deflated. "You destroyed the power sword." Kowalski said as he held Skipper's right flipper. Rico then came into the habitat and made grunting sounds. "Wait, what's that noise?" Skipper asked as he heard a weird noise. "Look." said Kowalski as he pointed to where the noise was coming from. Skipper looked at the other side of the habitat and he saw Kowalski's device scanning Private. "Good." the device's digital voice said over and over. "Kowalski, what is that doohickey?" Skipper asked. "Well I haven't thought of a name yet, but while I was getting my diapie changed, I realized I could invent something that could determine whether or not food is still good to eat or not." answered Kowalski. "But, Private isn't a food." Skipper said in confusion. "I know, but I then realized it would be an even better idea to make it determine whether a person is good or evil." Kowalski explained. "So, is that's what it does?" asked Skipper. "Yep." Kowalski answered. "Oh." Skipper said in surprise. "Well Private, I guess I owe you an apology." he said to Private while shaking his flipper. "No, it's ok." said Private. Skipper stopped shaking Private's flipper. Wait." Skipper said. "Everybody knows when someone says "It's ok." when someone's about to apologize to them, it means they don't want an apology. And if they don't want an apology, that means they liked the person doing the thing they're apologizing for, and that means you liked me thinking you were evil. And if you liked me thinking you were evil, that means you are!" he said. Kowalski grabbed Skipper as he continued to go on and on and then he threw him to Rico. "Rico, take Skipper down to the HQ and use my memory erasing device to erase his memory of Private saying "No, it's ok." Kowalski instructed. "Ok." Rico said. As Skipper continued to go on and on about random logic, Rico dragged him down into the HQ. "Well, that was weird." Private commented. "Welcome to New York, Private" Kowalski replied. Category:Fandom Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Art Category:Babies-Series